1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a sound processing apparatus and method which can efficiently attenuate noise according to a real time environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, in the field of sound signal processing, noise reduction is one of the most important issues to consider. Unfortunately, it is also one of the most difficult issues to solve.
Although conventional noise processing algorithms are applied using predetermined methods which take into account an expected noise elimination effect, they do not take into account their flexibility and utility with respect to various types of noise and circumstances. Rather, most conventional noise processing methods employ algorithms which use filtering methods that are assumed without respect to their application. Further, although conventional noise processing methods can process noise under various assumptions, they often fail to adequately process noise in many typical cases in which such assumptions are not suitable. Thus, few commercially available noise removal algorithms are applicable to filtering noise that exists in a real environment.